Turnabout Memories
by RIProductions
Summary: Mia and Diego are in heaven, looking back into their past together. I suck at making these summaries... Sorry.


**/Disclaimer: This is written just for practising writing-skills and to amuse other people by letting them read it. We, RIProductions, do not own the Ace Attorney characters (even though we want to) since they're from CAPCOM. The only thing we own, are these stories (and maybe the shipping Krazy)**

The stairway to heaven had been long, too long for him to wait. But it had been worth him, knowing who would be the one waiting on top. His sweet Kitten, his purpose to live, his life. Mia Fey. It had been a shock, finding out that she was dead. Killed, and he wasn't there to take care of her, to protect her, to save her. And he had just kept on living, carying his 'sin'. Blaming that lawyer, Phoenix Wright. But while Diego Armando, or how he was called nowadays, Godot, walked up the stairs… He realized something he had realized in the court as well. She was living on, in Phoenix Wright. That split second had been enough to realize that, yet it came as a surprise. And now, she was waiting for him. Waiting to see him again, her lover.

"Diego…" her smile greeted him on top of the stairs. "Mia…" was the only way he could reply. But no words were needed, not yet. The emotions spoken out in these simple names would be enough for now. There would be time enough to talk, eternal time. She let him through the gate to heaven, without waiting for judgment at the gate.

"Say… Mia. Do you remember?" Diego asked, he was lying on his back in their room. Even if it was heaven, it wasn't bad. It didn't seemed any different from the real world. "What?" Mia asked, her head resting on his chest. "The first time we met?" he reminded her. "But of course, how could I forget?" Mia smiled. "How could I forget.."

_A young Mia Fey walked over the street, work was waiting. Her first day at 'Grossberg and co law office'. She had to admit it, she was nervous. Even thou the man she had spoken with on the phone had been nice and kind towards her, what did that told her? Appearance deceived, right? And so did phone calls. She could see a building appear in the distance, that had to be it._

"_Fat guy! Where have you hidden my coffee beans?" Diego Armando looked around, he was quite irritated. "__Come on... It's not funny! Do you want me to scare the new recruit off?" "Diego, calm down. I didn't hide your beans, you must have lost them." Called the voice of Marvin Grossberg out of his office. Diego walked inside. "Why would I lose my coffee beans? Seriously, didn't you just eat them in one of your eating-tornados?" "Of course I did not…" Grossberg sighed. " But now, really calm down. She can be here any minute now, and you said yourself that you didn't want to scare her, didn't you?" "Okay, okay, but only because it's a Kitten." Diego picked up the dossier of the new 'Kitten', Mia Fey, from the desk of his boss. "Hm… She sounds like a bright kid to me." He said. Grossberg looked at him. "You're only looking at her picture, aren't you…?" he asked. "Ha! Of course not. But now you say it…" Diego's gaze went to the picture of a young woman with brown hair. "She also looks like a bright little Kitten." At the same time as his boss sighed and said "You never change.." Diego heard the doors of the elevator open. "I hear a little Kitten." He said while putting the dossier down. "I'd better welcome her." Then he walked to the door. Mia's slightly scared and nervous gaze went to the lawyer that came out of the lobby to welcome her. He brushed a string of black hair out of his face and walked towards her. "Hey… You're Mia Fey, right?" he asked her, his smile seemed a bit too kind. More flirting. She nodded a bit. "You must be Marvin Grossberg... A pleasure to be able to work at your well known office, sir." This seemed to amuse him. "Oh, no. I'm just someone working here as well.. And I'll probably be your mentor." With a little bow as apology, Mia said: "Oh… Sorry sir." "It's really nothing, Kitten. By the way, just call me Diego." He sticked out his hand towards her. " Diego Armando." Mia didn't shook his hand just yet. "I'm sorry to ask, but how did you called me?" she asked instead. Diego lowered his hand with a grin. "Kitten." Mia blinked surprised. "There must be some kind of misunderstanding here." "Why would there be, Kitten?" "My name isn't 'Kitten'…" "So? Consider it as your pet name." Diego smiled. Mia was silent for a second or two. "Ah.." Then she sticked out her hand. "Anyway, nice to meet you, Mr. Armando." Diego shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Kitten." Then he let go again. _

Diego smiled at the recalling of that memory. "And still I believe he stole my coffee beans…" he said. Mia shook her head. "Can't be, I found them the next day." "And what did you do?" Diego wondered. "I threw them away." She said with a smile. Before Diego was able to say something, she switched to another topic. "And then a month later, your most stupid question ever."

_Diego and Mia were in the middle of analyzing case files of cases that never were solved to find one they could solve. To reopen it. "Say Kitten.." Diego said all of a sudden. "Do you find me attractive?" Mia, who had been reading intensely, looked up. "Excuse me?" Of course, she hadn't heard him. While continuing reading, Diego repeated his question. "Do you find me attractive?" "…What's that for a question..?" Mia said while her cheecks colored a little bit scarlet. "My question, Kitten." Diego looked at her with only his eyes and smiled. "I don't know.. I've only known you for, what is it, 4 weeks now?" she said. "Come on, Kitten. That's not an excuse." He putted down the case file he had been reading. "After all, I do know that I find you attractive." "But you find every woman attractive." Mia objected. "You learn quick, Kitten." Diego said with a small grin. "Then let's put it in another way... I might choose you above coffee sometimes.." She objected again. "You choose nothing above coffee, Mr. Armando." He cocked one eyebrow in a teasing way. "You want to bet on it?" he asked. Her answer was short and simple. "Yes." "Good. If I can survive one day without willingly drinking a drop of coffee, then we two go to a restaurant once. 'Kay?" Diego told her the rules. "You won't be able to do that, so that's fine with me." Mia smiled. "You think, Kitten... What do you want when you win?" "Hm... Let me think about that." _

"Never had to bet on that…. Worse bet ever." Mia said. "Aw, that's only because I let you pay in the restaurant." Diego grinned. "Remember?" Mia only shook her head. "But I do remember something else."

_The restaurant wasn't very crowded, luckily enough for Mia Fey who was already grumpy enough. Just the other day she had been so tired from a party that she had messed up the ordering of the files… Badly. "How could you have survived that…?" she asked her black haired mentor on the other side of the table. He chuckled. "Oh Kitten, I told you I sometimes choose things above coffee." She thought of something, it might just help… "But now, we went to a restaurant, so now we are finished." "Oh no, no, no. You're not getting away with that." "Aw…" Mia pouted, her plan had been a failure. He picked up his white coffee mug. "You're looking gorgeous, by the way." Then he brought the mug to his lips. " Not only now, to be honest." And the black wonderful bitterness disappeared in his throat. Mia glared at him. "Shut up, Mr. Armando." She said, she could not handle his baseless flirting right now. To annoy her even more, he chuckled. "In a foul mood today, Miss Fey?" he asked with that permanent grin on his face. "You know I am…" She remembered to well that he was the one that just had to walk in while she was buried underneath case files. And to make it even worse, save her. "Just wanted to know for sure." He winked at her at the moment that the waiter came and putted down their plates. She groaned. With a "Thanks" from Diego, the waiter walked to another table. Mia looked at her plate, she wasn't hungry. "You're so annoying… You know?" "You like it?" "No, I do not." Diego kept smiling._

Diego chuckled and brushed his hand over her arm. "Thanks for reminding me, Kitten." He grinned. "Now I can 'save' you again." "..Eh?" Mia looked at him, asking. "I was the one who accidently made those file fall on your head." He grinned. "Diego!" He was barely quick enough to make sure she didn't hit him.

_The people in the living room of Lana Skye couldn't have become weirder. It was the birthday of little Ema Skye, and they even agreed to play 'Duck, Duck, Goose'. Lana and Ema Skye, Maya and Mia Fey, Neil and Jake Marshal, Damon Gant, Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma were sitting in a circle. Diego walked around them. "Duck… Duck… Duck… Goose!" While Gant stood up, he started running. Being chased, his chaser shouted: "Let's swim!" way to happy. Diego barely made it around the eight people, and sat down on the spot Gant had left. Now it was Gant's turn. "Duck… Duck…. Edgey…. Duck…. Goose." He couldn't have picked a worse goose. It was Franziska that stood up and chased after him. "COME HERE, YOU FOOLISHLY FOOLISH SWIMMER!" she shouted. The others blinked a few times, watching how Gant and Franziska ran out of the apartment. Edgeworth followed not soon after. Mia was the first one to recover. "Anyway, happy birthday Ema." Little Ema smiled, she was a cute little girl. "Thank you Mi-Mi!" This caused Diego to grin. "…Don't grin, Mr. Armando." "Aw.." Diego looked disappointed. Meanwhile, Ema had softly pulled Lana's sleeve. "Lana…? Can I go sleepy-sleep?" she asked. The adults smiled. "Of course you can, sweetie." Lana replied. Ema cheered and quickly said "Yay! Good night, night everybody!" before running to her own room. Everyone had replied. A chuckled let everyone look at Diego. "She's cute." "Unlike you." Mia crossed her arms. "But you are twice as cute, so that makes it equal again." Diego said. Mia had wanted to reply, was it not that Neil interrupted their immature argument. "Let's do turn the bottle!" "Neil…" Mia told him. "Armando's here… Are you sure that you want to do this?" Diego raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I won't turn the bottle and will sit on my hands." While he actually did that, Lana got the bottle and the people who were left over sat down in a normal circle again. Lana, Neil, Diego and Jake. Maya had gone to bed together with Ema. Lana looked at each one of them with a serious look in her eyes. "The kiss has to last at least 5 seconds. No cheating." "Yes yes, just start and turn the bottle, Lana." Mia said, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. "Okay." Lana turned the bottle, and it ended at… Mia. "Neil… You start." Mia objected. Diego shook his head. "Ah, ah, no cheating Kitten." "..Jake?" He only whistles, completely ignoring Mia. "…..Armando…?" "How much I'd like to, I can't turn the bottle. Remember?" He smiled, happy with his hands now. Lana, who sat next to Mia, kissed her. "5" Neil said. "4" This was Jake. Diego was the one who said "3". Then Neil said "2" and Jake "1". The kiss was ended with the "0" of Diego. "Neil, your turn." Lana said. He did was was asked, and the bottle ended at… "How fortunate." Diego said. "Nice." He replied. While Jake let out a short whistle, Neil kissed Armando. "5" "…4" Mia and Jake seemed to have a plan. "….3" Lana opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Mia. "T….W…...O." "Guys!" Lana said. "O…..N…E." Quickly Lana ended it. "0" After they broke apart, Diego asked. "You've been practicing, Neil?" He grinned. "But of course, Diego." His grin widened. "Mia, your turn." Neil said. She turned, and fate didn't liked her. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" She tried. But it was too late, the bottle had stopped at Diego Armando. "This must be destiny, Kitten." "Shut up Armando." They were greeted by a choir of whistling 'friends'. Nothing happened, and Mia just sat still. "Come on, Mia!" "Never." "If the Kitten doesn't come to the Lion…" Diego stood up. "Then the Lion goes to the Kitten." "No, no, no, no, no, no…"Mia tried. He walked towards her, hands behind her back, and kneeled down in front of her. "…..Just keep it short…" Mia was highly red. "I'll let it last five seconds." He promised, meeting a glare of Mia. Lana interrupted. "Oh God, just kiss each other!" "He wants to make me suffer more." Mia said, and then she was cut off because Diego kissed her. "F…I…V….E." Diego closed his eyes and tried to lay as much of his feeling in the kiss as he could. "F….O….U…..Another letter…." "Which…..Is… A…..R…." He licked her bottom lip softly. "Ah….. That….. Was…. It… F…..O….U…R….." "Good….. Boy….. T" Mia couldn't help herself, she just had to part her lips a bit. That pulled the trigger, Diego slipped his tongue inside her mouth and shove his arms around her waist while he did. Lana was silent for a second, in the middle of her "THREE". "Should….. We… Stop…. Armando….?" 'Cheater…' Mia thought. Jake grinned. "…No." _

"You were so cute back then." Diego grinned. "Oh, so you mean to say that I'm not cute anymore?" His face was met by a pillow. "No, I never said that. Just less cute." Mia rolled with her eyes. "Never mind, it's no use talking to you." "Indeed, I know better things to do when we are together." His gaze told more than words.

_It was quiet in the office for once, Diego had gone off to who knows what. Grossberg was actually working for once, instead of eating endless, and Mia was looking for someone. "Mr. Grossberg! Where's Di-" She quickly had to correct herself. "Mr. Armando?" "I suppose he's at Starbucks, why do you ask?" her boss replied. "…No reason…" Mia muttered, just hard enough for him to hear. "Okay, should he hurry up?" "No, not really…" She might just have time now… While he was gone. Grossberg nodded one time and continued with his work while Mia walked towards her desk. She sat down on the desk behind it and turned on the screen. The story she had been reading appeared on the screen. She started reading. 'Diego began taking of his clothes, his swollen pride facing me in all its glory' Mia's cheecks colored red, a little bit that is. 'It would be mine, all mine. And that wasn't a pity, since he was blessed by a 21 centimeter big one.' Mia's eyes grew big and she whispered. "Wow..". 'Anyway, he gave me one of his trade-mark grins that turned me up even more.' No her cheecks were clearly red. 'He walked to me, the grin still glued to his face. And what else could I do then starting to remove my pants quickly. But he laid his hand on mine and whispered: ''Take it easy, Suzy... We've got all the time.''' Mia frowned. Wasn't that just the thing he had said to her just the other day… But then about sorting out the case files..? A knock on the door waked her up from her fantasies. "You wanted to talk with me, Kitten?" "W-What?" Mia quickly clicked the 'back' button and turned off the screen of her computer. The door of her office opened, and there he was… The coffee addicted lawyer, holding the bag he had brought from Starbucks in his hand. "Is… Everything alright..?" he asked. "….Of course… Diego.." He smiled, surely she hadn't notice how she had just called him. "Fat guy said you wanted to see me, or that you at least gave that impression." "…He's just seeing things…" Mia muttered. "'Kay… Why are you so red?" "I….I am?" he gave her one of his 'trade-mark grins'. "Hmhm, you think it's hot here or something?" "Ah" Mia quickly recovered. "Yes, that's it." "Anyway, I'll leave you alone then. Just give a shout if you need me." He winked and left her office, closing the door behind her. After she had waited for a while, Mia turned on the screen again. 'I smiled and removed my hand, letting him do whatever he wanted to. And that was a lot. But it was exactly what I wanted as well. It was like he could read my mi-' "Mia! Can you come over here?" It was Grossberg who called. "W-What..?" "Just come over her already!" "Y-Yes, sir…" She stood up and walked to her boss, forgetting to turn off the screen of her computer or hit the 'back' button. Meanwhile, in his office, Diego had been working on some files. Now, he found some files the Kitten needed to have, and stood up. He walked to her office, knocked on the door and entered. He wasn't surprised not to find the Kitten there, but he was surprised what he found while he walked to her desk and placed the files on it. His gaze drifted to the story that was still displayed. "What the..?" The first thing he noticed, was that the mark people had given the story was a 9. Then he realized which story it was. "….Oh no, she didn't...She did... That bitch did actually wrote a story... Just like she said...Fuck..." Then, he heard someone entering the office and looked up. It was Mia Fey, of course. "Mr Armando, what are you doing he- ..." It didn't took longer to realize where he had been looking at. "...You've been reading it, right...?" Diego asked. "N-No… Of course not…" It was a lame excuse. Diego chuckled, surprising her. "At least you read stories with a high quality." "W-What…?" He grinned. "It got a nine, do you agree on that?" "I don't…. Know… Haven't finished it yet…" "Then chop, chop. Go and finish it." "W-What..?" Diego shrugged. "What? You were already reading it. Would be mean of me to stop you letting it read." She could only reply with a soft "…Ah…". To make it even worse, he winked at her. "Just enjoy it, 'kay?" __**Why**__ did he had to wink? Maybe it was because of that, or maybe because he stroke her cheeck on his way outside…. But she actually continued reading._

"Back then you would still not tell me anything if I didn't ask you to, did you?" Diego asked. "Where are you going with that question..?" Mia wondered. "Remember that day? About Kurain Village?" With that, Diego started talking.

_Diego entered Mia's office, the door had been open. "Hey Kitten. Listen I need you to read these files and... Kitten?" he said, meanwhile his eyes had spotted Mia, who was sitting behind her desk with eyes that were clearly red from crying. "Have you been… Crying?" He looked worried. "N-No... of course not..." Mia replied. Diego putted down the files he had been carrying and walked towards her. "What has happened?" he asked. "N-Nothing…." She didn't sound convincing. "Come on Kitten.. Don't lie." She softly sniffed, her desk separating them. "Please tell me.. what has happened?" Mia avoided eye-contact. "Nothing…" The normal (self)confidence he could normally hear in her voice was gone, replaced by a soft voice. "Kitten…" He leaned towards her over the desk. "It's okay… I won't tell anybody." A soft sniff could be heard again. He softly took her hand in his. "Really…" she tried. "Please Kitten... Stop lying.." Diego said, while he stroked her hand with his thumb, softly and slowly. Her sniff this time was harder, not hold back anymore. Diego smiled a little bit. "It's okay… I'm here.." "They…." She sniffed again. "They banned me.." "Who did…?" "The elders…" "From… Kurain Village?" She only nodded. Diego was silent for a moment, after which he walked around the desk. When he was standing next to her, he softly hugged her. Mia's shoulders softly began to shake and she buried her head in his shoulder. While Diego rubbed her back, he told her. "It's okay Mia.." The tears appeared again. "Cry... It will help you feel a bit better..." That was the trigger. _

"Ah.. that." Mia said silently. "Yeah.." Diego nodded. "It was quite surprising that you recovered so quickly, and actually in time for your first trial." "I wish I wouldn't have been able to do the trial…" she said.

"_You're ready for your very first trial for tomorrow, Kitten?" "Hmhm." Mia nodded. "Good." Her mentor smiled at her and drank some of his dark bitterness. "You want some coffee as well?" he asked. "No, I don't drink coffee remember?" Diego shrugged. "Just trying." "Why?" "Because I still can't believe it that you don't like coffee.." "I have never said that, I only said that I didn't drink it." Mia objected. "But why don't you drink it?" Diego asked. "That's something even I do not know, infidel." Mia said. Diego grinned. "Very funny Kitten." His grin turned into a smile. "But still, I'm proud of you." "That again…?" "Because I think you've grown quite a lot in those three months. Seems like you're a natural." He just kept talking like she said nothing. "I'm just a nice person, unlike someone else I know." Mia said. He cocked his head slightly. "You mean fat guy?" "Neh." "Oooooh, you were talking about me again." Diego gave her one of his trade mark grins. "Indeed, I was talking about you." She tapped his nose with her finger. "Lion." His grin widened and he acted like he wanted to bite her finger. "Adult? No." Mia said. "Never will be." Diego said, which was a lot like the truth. "By the way, did you finished it?"  
"Finished it..?" Mia clearly didn't knew what he mend. "The story." "Ah… That story." "And?" Diego only asked her because he wanted to see her blush. "It wasn't that realistic." Mia said while shrugging. He blinked once. "Why?" "It just felt... fake. Forced, in a way." "Hm... How do you think it felt like that?" "I don't know.." "Why not?" He sipped. "How can I know?" "You should know. You're the almighty Kitten." "Since when am I almighty?" Mia wondered. "You always were." "Ah... Nice that someone told me before." "Hmhm." Diego smiled and continued. "You think you know everything for tomorrow?" "Hmhm, I'm sure I will win." She said full of confidence. "Proof it." He demanded. "How can I do that?" "By making out with me, of course." Diego winked, and Mia stayed silent. "Come on, Kitten.. If a little bottle can make you kiss me.." "And a room full of people forcing me." Mia added. "They weren't really forcing you... Besides, you kissed back while you didn't had to. Don't deny it." He grinned. "I did not!" Mia blushed. "Oh you did." His grin widened. "No I didn't." "You did. And you'd kiss me back again if I'd kiss you again." "I will not." "Oh yes you will." Diego leaned a bit forwards and whispered in her ear. "Want to make a bet?" _

"These two days clearly didn't liked me… First you being annoying and then the trial." Mia said, frowning because of the memory. "Yeah… The trial sucked, but that wasn't your fault." Diego said. "That was thanks to Dahlia, that devil." "At least there also were some nice moments… Like that time that we were drunk, a little bit." Mia smiled.

_Mia Fey putted down her glass of red wine on the table in Diego's living room. "Fat guy was annoying today..." she said. Diego drank something of his own wine. "Yeah… But he always is." "Ever since day one." Mia leaned against Diego's legs, she was sitting on the floor and Diego on the couch. He stroked her hair softly, while grinning. "No… Day minus one." "That's very… logical." Mia concluded. "Now it is... I'm a bit drunk... That sounded funny." Diego said. "What did…?" Mia wondered and she sipped. "…Don't know…" He kept grinning. "….Ah." "Does it matter, though?" "No, it does not." "Good… Are you a bit drunk?" "Hm…" Diego continued from stroking her hair to stroking her back. "I guess so… Probably." His grin widened while Diego chuckled softly. "We should celebrate that, my love." "Why?" she asked him. "Don't really know... Does it matter...?" He asked her at his turn. "No… It doesn't." "Good Kitten." He smiled. "Love you." "Love you too, Lion." _

"We were already in a relationship then, weren't we?" He asked. Mia nodded. "Hmhm." She said. "Or else I would never have said that I loved that lovely Lion of who I still keep forgetting the real name." Mia grinned slightly. "But with my first trial, to get back to that point, I guess it really did bother you what happened afterwards,. Didn't it?"

_Diego got into the building of Grossberg and co law office, his right hand was covered with a light bandage. "Kitten?" he called out. No answer. He didn't bother to take off his jacket and got upstairs. There, he looked around. "Kitten?" Still no answer. He started walking to her office in silence. There, in the office, Mia was just placing a picture of her little sister and niece in a box. She was packing. Diego took the doorknob in his hand. "Knock, knock." He said. She did just continued, after which he opened the door. The box was just full, so Mia placed in on the floor and got another one. "Mia…?" Diego looked at her, trying to make the eye-contact she was avoiding. "What?" she asked, not sounding very interested at all, and placed some things in the box. "What are you doing…?" He could have guessed, and then his answer would have been correct… But he didn't want to believe it. "I'm packing." So it was true. 'No' he thought, this couldn't happen. He stepped into her office. "Why?" "I quit." Mia walked to a closet in the corner of her office. "Because of yesterday?" "Yes, because of yesterday. It was my fault, and something like that may never happen again." Mia opened the door of the closet, to reveal a collection of all kind of things. Most of them didn't really belong in the office of a lawyer. "Mia, don't say that it's your fault." He softly walked towards her. "Don't go telling me what to do or what not. It was my fault and you know it." "I wasn't!" "It was, Mr. Armando." She got some things out of the closet. "Kitten.." He placed one hand on her shoulder. "Look at me." Mia kept quiet and shook off his hand, then she walked back to her desk and placed the things in the box standing there. "I said look at me, damnit!" Mia looked up, a bit shocked, it was nothing for her mentor to shout. "It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." He looked straight into her eyes. She was still avoiding eye-contact, which mend that instead of his eyes she was looking at his nose. Diego let out a soft sigh. "Kitten.. Please... Don't let that case make you leave this place.. You've done awesome.. I couldn't have done it better myself." "I'm not suit to be a lawyer... I was just chasing a dream of which I knew it would never come true." She said. "And where are you planning to go now then? You can't go back to Kurain Village." Diego reminded her of a fact that sadly enough was very true. "…I know…" "So?" "I'll find a place." "Kitten, why would you search a new den if you've already got one?" Diego asked her. "I haven't... I'm alone." She turned around and started walking towards the closet again. But Diego stopped her by softly grabbing her hand with his bandaged hand. "..You seriously think that, Kitten?" "Of course I do, why would I say it if I didn't?" "...You don't have to be alone.." he said, his voice softening. "But I am." "...Damnit Kitten, don't you understand?" "No I don't, because all that I hear from you is teasing, that and only that." Mia told him. "Am I teasing you now, then?" "Probably you are." Diego softly squeezed in her hand, hurting himself a little bit but caring even less. "Kitten. Do you really fail to see that I care about you?" "You care for everyone who's somewhat attractive and a woman." Mia said, indeed failing to see the deeper feelings. "Would I also quit drinking coffee for a random person who's attractive and a woman?" "Why would I even care?" She took a step away from him. "Why would you care?" He let go of her hand. "Don't you see that I'm fucking in love with you?" "No… I don't…" Her voice stayed soft, while his grew in volume with every minute that passed. "I don't see that." He let put another soft sigh and went through his hair with a hand. "Sorry for shouting, Mia... It's just..." He apologized. "I've had enough..." Mia interrupted him. "Kitten... Please... Don't let that woman throw your dream away!" "I've had enough of your lies.." "Which lies..?" "You're just teasing me... Like always." "I'm not!" He couldn't let her go away.. Not her… Not like this.. "You always are." She walked to her desk again. "Not now.." He tried. Mia shifted some papers on her desk. "...Mia... How can I proof myself..? Make it up with you..?" "You have done nothing wrong, so you can't 'make it up to me'." "..How can I let you stay here...?" Mia sighed. "You can't." "... You want me to help you pack...?" Mia was surprised at first, but then slowly nodded. "…Sure." _

"Indeed, Mia, it did. A lot. I was kinda depressive after that." Diego said, his eyes cast down. He never had really cared if someone left him, because there were enough women who would want to be with him. But she… When she had gone away it was like she took a part of him with her. He was empty..

"_Come on Diego, drink some coffee." Marvin Grossberg tried to cheer up the employee he had left. "I told you before, fat guy.. I'm not thirsty." Diego said. Because of his tone, Grossberg already knew what was going on. "You can't force her.." he said. Diego kept quiet, reading a case file. "Diego, get over it. She won't come back.." "Just shut up already and leave me alone, Marvin." Grossberg blinked surprised by hearing the coffee addict say his first name. Diego flipped over a page, and then Grossberg let out a sigh and left the office. He kept reading, and sometimes he scribbled something down on another paper. "I'm back…. Diego…" It wasn't Grossberg who said that, but still the voice was familiar. 'No... I'm hallucinating... It's not real... It's because of the low amount of caffeine…' he told himself. He heard the sounds of footsteps, and then a quite heavy box that was put on the floor. Diego slowly looked up. "I'm back." A little smile greeted him, it indeed was her… It was Mia Fey. "Mia.." His eyes turned a bit watery. Mia sticked out her hand, holding a cup of warm, dark bitterness. "Thanks…" Diego stood up and took the cup. "You're welcome." Diego, who still couldn't believe his eyes, walked towards her. "You look like crap you know?" Mia said. He chuckled softly, very softly, and stroke her cheeck. "Low amount of caffeine…" "Ah.." He smiled, his first smile in days. "Welcome back Mia…" He cupped her face with the hand he had just been stroking her cheeck with. "..Welcome back…" "I'm glad to be back…" She smiled as well. Diego opened his arms, like he wanted to hug her. "May I?" he asked. She nodded. Then he indeed hugged her, and quite tightly as well. The hug was returned. "I love you Kitten... I really do..." "…Love you too…" His feelings were finally excepted. _

Diego could only grin by the thought of that cup of coffee his Kitten had given him back then. It had been his best cup ever, while being alive that is. The coffee here in heaven was, obviously, heavenly good. But Mia's coffee could almost beat it, almost.

"But you know…" Mia said, waking Diego from his thoughts. "You really should have listened to me back then, when I warned you.." "With her, you mean?" he asked. She nodded.

"_You really shouldn't go..." A concerned Mia Fey said, looking her boyfriend in the eye. "Kitten.. Don't worry." He said. "Come on, it's her." For both, that was enough explanation. "I know.. But we'll be in a place with prosecutors, defense attorneys and Judges... Plus, she's the only still living witness we've got." Diego tried to convince her. "But why alone? Take Grossberg with you or something." "Like fat guy scares her... Kitten, really, it's okay." "...She killed people, what if she killed you?" Mia stated a point Diego had thought of himself as well, but that could not let him down. "How? How could she kill me in a full café and get away with it? She's not that desperate.." "How do you know?" "Mia. Please. She's the only thing we miss to get her sentenced." "And why would she tell you things?" Mia asked, secretly becoming quite interested. "Why wouldn't she?" "Well… It's her sentence." Diego smiled slightly. "We've got to talk with her eventually.. Why not now?" "Why now?" Mia countered. "Because I've already made an appointment with her." Mia sighed, she was defeated. "Kitten.. Really... It will all be alright." Diego raised his hand and stroke some hair out of her eyes. "And if it doesn't…?" He cupped her face. "It will.." Mia couldn't help but to smile a little bit. "You trust me?" he asked. "Of course I do." "Then believe me… It will become okay." Now Diego also showed off a smile. "Alright then.." Mia said. "I know it's hard for you.." Diego said, while he softly pressed their foreheads together. "I'd rather not do it as well.." "Strangely enough I don't find that hard to believe." Mia said. "But we both know that one of us has to face it... And I'm not going to let you do that.." "Sometime you play the hero a little bit too much, Diego." "But it's still true.." "I know, even though I don't want to." _

"You should have listened to me then as well, but that's not what I mend." Mia said. "Wait… You mean to say that you mean **her**?" Diego asked, his face slowly turned pale. "Hmhm." Mia said, with a light grin. "Her."

"_Come on, take some coffee." Diego Armando said with a dazzling smile. "I don't want to, and you're annoying." Said Mia, looking around the restaurant with only her eyes. "Then at least take some coffee candy." Diego tried. "Not hungry, and you're still annoying." He pouted. "And don't pout now, Lion." Mia said. "You don't like it then?" Diego wondered. "Maybe, I'll think about it." She stood up. "On the toilet, that is." "'Kay, don't forget to drown yourself." Diego winked at her and brought his mug to his lips. "If you continue like that, maybe I will." After having said that, Mia walked off to the nearest toilet. Diego, being left alone, chuckled softly while putting his mug down. He looked a bit around, until… "How could you?" and he was slapped in the face. "W..Wh…What?" Diego blinked and looked confused. He saw an angry young woman in front of him, very angry. "How? Could? You?" she asked again. "Wh... What are you...? ...Oh god, not again..." He sighed heavily. "Who was she?" The young woman pointed into the direction of where Mia had went off to. "Listen... I'm not who you think I am... I'm Diego Armando... Not Rodrigo.." Diego said, knowing that it had to be his twin brother, Rodrigo Armando, again. But the woman wouldn't listen. "Lies won't save you this time, boy!" "It's true!" "Don't shout at me!" she shouted. "Look.." Diego said, trying to remain an adult. "I'll show you my ID, 'kay?" "No." "Why not?" He asked, his hope that this problem would be solved quickly had been crushed. "It might be fake." "Oh come on!" The people around him looked at them with a surprised, and sometimes even angry, look in their eyes. The woman noticed that. "Yes people, this person.." She said, while pointing at Diego. "Is a shame. He betrayed me, kissed me, made love to me and betrayed me again!" She made it very clear for everyone at the restaurant to hear. "Look! Just try to call my cellphone and see that I'm __**not**__ Rodrigo!" Diego said, he was tired of her. "I deleted your number." "….Okay, then I'll call Rodrigo." He got his phone out of the pocket of his trousers. ….Tuut…..Tuut…..Tuut…. "Hole, little brother." The familiar sounding voice of his brother said on the other side of the phone line. "Rodrigo… I've got someone who wants to talk to you." Diego gave the phone to the young woman. "Who is it?" The young woman said in a bitter voice. "Diego Armando, at your service." Rodrigo said. "RODRIGO!" Now Diego had drawn all looks onto himself for sure. "No?" Rodrigo said over the phone. "Don't give __**me**__ that… that.. Girl thing of you!" "Girl thing? Oh, you must mean Mia Fey." Diego and Rodrigo both had been arguing about Mia for quite some time now. "No, that's my kitten." Diego said. "Oh, then it's Suzy right?" Rodrigo asked, referring to the writer of the story Mia loved to read at work. "THAT'S ALREADY TWO YEARS AGO!" Diego shouted. "Only, Rodrigo, only." Now Rodrigo really had done it.. "No, already. And it's Diego. D-I-E-G-O." "I know how you spell Rodrigo, little brother." "Ha! Busted!" Diego snapped. " Rodrigo is __**older**__ than Diego. If you call me little brother that means you're Rodrigo and that I'm Diego." "So? I can still call you little brother even if I would be your sister." Rodrigo said. "…That's not the point.." Diego said, being a slightly confused. "You started it." "No I didn't, you're the one who started lying." Diego said, and he continued in his thoughts. 'Come on Mia... Come back. I need you and your Kitten powers... Badly...' "Anyway, where is my Mia?" Rodrigo asked. "She's not yours!" "Oh, she is, Rodrigo." Rodrigo said, as he grinned. "….ARGH!" Diego quickly ended he call before he would throw things all over the restaurant. Mia, who had just come out of the toilet, raised an eyebrow at the angry woman and Diego. "Mia!" Diego ran towards her and stopped right in front of her. "Tell her that I'm Diego before she kills me, please!" he pleaded. "What's going on her…?" Mia asked, not understanding one bit. "I'll explain later, promised!" Diego said quickly. Mia turned to the girl now, hope lighting up in Diego's eyes, and smiled at her. Then she pointed at Diego with her thumb. "That's Rodrigo." She said, by now it was clear that it had something to do with Rodrigo the Heartbroken Heartbreaker. "__**What**__? Oh no…. No, no, no, you didn't…!" Diego said. "I didn't?" Mia cocked her head just a little bit to the side. "…Fuck you Mia.." Diego cursed, while Mia could only smile. The woman took part in the polite conversation again. "You…!" she said, while she picked up a coffee mug. "__**Coffee-addicted person**__!" Diego jumped a bit. "Yikes!" and he quickly ran off for the men's room. Mia waved at his back with an angelic smile. "Bye Diego." _

"Her…" Diego shuddered. Mia grinned, a lot, as she petted his head. "That was so much fun." She said, knowing she would annoy his with that. "Even more fun than… This?" Diego asked.

_Mia was sleeping in her office, head resting on the keyboard of her computer. Diego was walking around, whistling softly, with some papers in his hands. He got into the office of his boss, to deliver a few of them. Mia, still asleep, moved her arm around and knocked a pencil case of her desk, it clattered on the floor. Diego looked up, putting papers on the desk of the fat man in front of him, and walked to the Kitten's office with only one paper left. "Hm.." Mia mumbled something, having a dream about a certain coffee-addict. "Kitten..?" Diego asked while stepping inside. There he saw the cutest thing his eyes had ever seen. His Kitten, asleep, her head resting on her computer.. And just looking damn cute. He smiled and walked to her desk. "Cute, little Kitten.." "Hm.." "Very cute, little Kitten…" Diego saw the pencil case on the round and bent over to pick it up, including the things that had fell out. Mia moved her arms around again, which Diego noticed. So when he put the pencil case back, he made sure that it was out of her reach. Mia let out a soft, happy sigh in her sleep, which made Diego wonder where she was dreaming about while he stroke some hair out of her face. "Hm…" Mia said, and Diego kissed her forehead softly. He grinned slightly, and then noticed the big difference in paper inside her in- and outbox. The amount in the inbox was a lot bigger. "Diego..~" Mia mumbled in her sleep. "What is it, Kitten?" He asked, starting on her files. "Don't… Stop… please…" he could kinda guess where she was dreaming about now. "I won't.. Just take it easy." He opened a file and started reading. "Hmhm.." "After all.. We've got all the time." He smiled. "In… deed…" He chuckled, and wrote something down. "You like this?" he asked her. "Hmhm…" "What do you like most?" Mia answered by mumbling something. "Hm? What did you say?" She repeated it, a bit more hearable this time. "You…. Doing…. My… w…" "Can you say it a bit louder, Mia?" Diego asked, as he put the first file in the outbox. She did, and it sounded the same. Diego got another file. "W?" "Hm.." "Weird Kitten.." he said, as he stroke her cheeck. She shook her head a little bit. "Weird and cute Kitten... Who sleeps on a keyboard." Diego had just found her title. "Work…" Mia said, clarifying the 'w'. It was silent for a few moments. "Do you dream about me a lot, Kitten?" Diego asked after that silence. "No.." 'In your face, Diego.' Mia had just woken up, and pretended to be asleep now. He grinned. "So you do. How nice to know." "Hmhm.." Diego started on her third file, and that made Mia smile slightly. "You like that I'm doing your work?" "Hmhm…" 'Aw.. he noticed." Mia said to herself. "Hm, I do expect a little bit more quality time then this night." He had to make something good of it… Like always. "Neh.." Mia said. "Yes." Diego finished the file. "First finish.. Then see…" "Okay Kitten." He ruffled a bit through her hair. "You're ruining my hair.." she said. "Well, you don't care if I do when we wake up in my house, Kitten." Diego said, reminding her of that fact. "So?" "Just pretend that we're in my house now." He wrote down something again, in the fourth file this time. "No.." "Why not? Bad memories?" "Hmhm." Diego started on the next file. "I'm almost finished, by the way." "Good.." "Good what?" he just wanted to let her say Diego, Die-Die, Lion or anything in that direction. "Slave." She said.. Well, it was almost the same right? Diego laughed his roaring laugh and Mia smiled. "Then tell me.." Diego said after he finished the file. "What do I've got to do now, Master?" "Propose to Fat Guy.." Mia said, and then continued thinking. 'He'll never do that.. What a pity.' "Your wish is my command." Diego said, as he stood up straight. "Wait… What?" Mia wondered. "You've got a ring?" Diego asked. "Yes.. In the drawer.." Mia pointed it out.. And now to think she still was pretending to sleep. "Ah… Thank you Master." He took the ring. "Nice ring." "Thanks." And she finally thought of the smartest thing that she had ever thought. 'Screw it, I'm not pretending anymore. He figured it out anyway.' "You're welcome." Diego said, as he walked to the door and opened it. "Don't forget to make pictures." "I'll make a film, okay?" "Good." Mia nodded, her slave was doing well. Diego, who had magically got a recorder, started filming already as he walked towards Grossberg. Mia got up from her chair, grinning, she didn't want to miss this. "Marvin Grossberg!" "Hm?" Grossberg said. "Marvin.. The first time I laid my eyes on you.. I couldn't believe what I saw. the way you eat food.. You're lovely fat-boobs-things... that wonderful suit... I can't bear it any longer!" Diego said in a dramatic tone. "You're insulting me…" Grossberg said. Diego kneeled down, took Fat Guy's hand and showed the ring. "Marvin… Will you marry me?" he asked. Till now it could all have been expected… But the answer was not something Diego had thought about. "…Sure." "W…What?" Diego blinked, as Mia started laughing. "... That's... settled... then...?" Diego tried to shove the ring on Grossberg's finger, was it not that it was just too fat. Mia just couldn't stop laughing. Diego stood up again. "Teehee." Diego had just totally made her day, and the Diego himself turned to her. "What's your next command, Master?" "Fuck you." She was just too busy laughing her ass off. "And I suppose you is Mia Fey?" Diego asked. "You're not helping.." Mia managed to say. "I take that as a yes." Diego grinned, and Mia just totally lost it. He walked towards her, and she just smiled. _

"I still need to marry him, actually.." Diego said, grinning slightly. "…You're not serious right..?" Mia asked and she looked at him. "I am." "He's not dead." "Thank Goodness."

They kept talking for a long time, and even after then had recalled many memories and more they still didn't grew tired of each other. That's where true love was about, that was what it really was. Though they both didn't knew what love exactly was, they had found it in each other. They both truly believe their love would last forever, and as Robert Oxton Bolton once said:

"A belief is not merely an idea the mind possesses. It is an idea that possesses the mind."

**/ Please review to give us advise, to motivate us or to give us ideas !**


End file.
